


carnation fairy

by lilwonu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Recovery, References to Shakespeare, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt, im not good at writing heh, pl s have patince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilwonu/pseuds/lilwonu
Summary: wonwoo has photographic memory. a blessing to some, but a curse to him. It isn't until he meets soonyoung when he realizes there's more to life than he thought





	carnation fairy

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god,,, Oh my GOD I haven't written in so long,,, anyway,, I'm not great at writing but hopefully you'll enjoy this? Idk but! Boy is this gonna be a long ass story. Have fun reading I guess!!

1:00 am. Wonwoo had school at 7:20 am, but with what he was about to do, that wouldn't matter anyway. He stood at his sink looking back at his reflection, analyzing the dark circles under his eyes, his black hair, and the stone cold expression on his face that never seemed to leave.

 

He wasn't really sure whether or not this was a good idea, but it was a way out nonetheless. He pulled open the medicine cabinet lightly, grabbing his sleep medication. He's had trouble sleeping since summer last year, and with all he knows and has been through, it really shouldn't be a surprise. 

 

Photographic memory, a blessing in its own right, but to Wonwoo, it was a never ending curse. He's seen too much, felt too much for someone at the age of 16, but it's out of his control. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget the night that changed him, and his outlook on life forever. 

 

But that was going to change. Pouring an unnecessary amount of pills into his hand, he made sure the door was locked before closing the lid of the bottle, putting it back in the cabinet, and gently again closing the cabinet door. 

 

Was he buying time? Stalling? Probably. 

 

He looked at the lock one more time before raising his his pill-filled and to his mouth. 

 

When he closed his eyes, he heard the door open.  _ what? _ he thought,  _ I literally checked the door three times. _ He opened his eyes when he felt a hand slap his, spilling the medication all over the bathroom floor. It took Wonwoo a minute to process the sight before him, a teenage boy, probably his age, shorter than himself with bright orange hair, starting at him with determination in his eyes.

 

“What in the world do you think you're doing?!” the orange haired boy said, furrowing his eyebrows looking Wonwoo in the eye. Wonwoo didn't say anything, too in shock, taking everything in.  _ Wow,  _ he thought again  _ how in the hell did he get in? Where did he come from? I mean he's cute, but what??? How in the actual fuck did this hamster looking guy get into my bathroom, let alone my house?  _

 

Breaking out of his stupor, he look at the boy in the eye, and replied “why do you need to know, and how the hell did you even get into my house?” This made the shorter stand a bit taller and cross his arms, attempting, and failing, to make him look more intimidating, “Well- I asked you first! And I'm still waiting for you to answer me!”  

 

Wonwoo really wished he knew what to say to the one before him. How do you tell someone  _ “oh yeah, that? That was just my about to kill myself until you rudely interrupted!” _ Taking in a feind deep breath, Wonwoo finally replied “I, if you couldn't put 2 and 2 together, was trying to kill myself.”

 

This seemed to satisfy the intruder, as he finally relaxed from his tense interrogation stance. He softly grabbed Wonwoo’s hand before pulling him out of the door and down the hall. “Wh- hey it's your turn to answer MY question! How did you get in!” The only response he got though, was a “shh” as the man in question pulled Wonwoo into his own room. “Don't worry about that now. Go get some sleep, I'll clean up the bathroom. If you don't get rest, I'll know.” 

 

Only after seeing Wonwoo sit on the bed did the orange haired man take his leave. Once the door closed with a soft click, Wonwoo bolted out of bed to look out his door, just to see an empty hallway. The events within the last 30 minute playing on a loop in his head, he went back to his bed, layed down and fell asleep without realizing it.

 

The first time he's been able to sleep well without taking some sort of sleep aid medication.

 

~~~~

 

Waking up the next morning was oddly easy, because normally it took 10 minutes just to open his eyes.

 

He was wearing the same pijamas he had on in his dream, which was wasn't that concerning to him, but didn't stop him from reflecting on his dream from last night.  _ It was so vivid _ he thought,  _ it was like real life.  _

 

Wonwoo can remember everything since he was two, and this includes dreams, so remembering a dream isn't new news to him.

 

Getting dressed and going to school was normal, but it was only when he walked into the building when he felt his heart stop.

 

His friends were waiting for him at his locker, only, they weren't alone. Leaning against the lockers was a teenage boy, probably his age, shorter than himself with bright orange hair. In an instant he knew that what he was thinking about all morning wasn't in fact a dream, but the events of last night. The same guy who had saved his life last night, broke into his home, and guided him to sleep was standing there, talking to Wonwoo's friends. 

 

When Mingyu caught his eye and waved him over, it was as if Wonwoo's legs had turned into stone, unable to move. The orange haired boy turned around, looked Wonwoo in the eye, and different from last night, smiled at him, no look of sympathy or remembrance in his eyes.

 

**_oh fuck_ **


End file.
